It is known to use panel fasteners for various applications. Conventional panel fasteners include a threaded nut that is anchored over an opening in a panel, and a bolt that is engageable with the threaded nut to secure a component or device to the panel. Typically, the threaded nut of the fastener is welded onto the panel and over the opening in the panel. Problems exist, however, with respect to welding fastener nuts onto panels. For instance, it is often difficult to properly locate and weld the fastener nut over the opening in the panel. In addition, it is often difficult to consistently and completely weld the nut onto the panel. Moreover, a large capital investment is required for equipment that will accurately locate and completely weld the fastener nut onto the panel.
Alternatively, another technique for securing a fastener to a panel includes force fitting the fastener into the opening in the panel. Drawbacks also exist with respect to this technique. For example, one known drawback with the force fitting technique is the potential for the panel to yield or deform under the force applied to the panel. In addition, as with the welding technique, the press fitting technique requires a large capital investment in equipment, such as hydraulic presses to press the fastener onto the panel. Still another drawback with this technique is that once the fastener is pressed into the panel opening, the fastener will back out or become detached from the panel upon the application of relatively low torque forces.
The present invention is directed at overcoming these and other known problems and disadvantages with existing techniques for anchoring fasteners to panels.